There's always an enemy
by Lily4James
Summary: Lilly gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister’s new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!
1. A promising letter

There's always an enemy 

**Summary: **Lilly gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister's new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff you recognise. It belongs to JK Rowling. But… anything you don't recognise is mine, and I will rule the world with it! Stands in an evil pose and does an evil laugh Ok. Sane now.

**Chapter 1: **A promising letter

"Lily, you've got a letter!" Shouted Petunia.

"Give me a minute!" I shouted back.

"But what if it's the result from that strange talent competition?"

"I'll be there in a sec." I raced down the stairs and jumped the rest of the way to the breakfast table. "Ok, I'm here! Gimme my letter!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Oh, shut up Petunia."

"No, seriously."

"Give it to me!"

"No." That was the word that possessed me to jump up, grab Petunia's arm which held my parcel, then pin her down on the floor with one hand behind her back.

"What about now?"

"O…k…" Gasped Petunia as she opened her hand.

I let her go. "Thanks!" I grinned as I ripped open the seal on the envelope and started reading.

"Oh – great practical joke, Petunia."

"What joke?"

"Read this." Petunia went white.

"Lily… I didn't send this."

"Are you sure?"

Petunia nodded her head.

"So that means that I really am a witch!"

Petunia laughed. "Fat chance."

"But who else would have sent this? Mum and dad don't do practical jokes. No-one else knows where my bedroom is – I have trouble with…" I saw my shoes in my shame.

".,. Friendships. It's ok, Lily. I have few friends."

"T hat's because you're always spying on them and then gossiping." I remarked.

"Yeah, I know. But still…" Petunia smiled.

"I'm a witch!"

"I seriously doubt it."

"Yeah, you're right." I said as I threw it away.

THE NEXT MORNING… 

"So…" I said through a mouthful of cornflakes. "Did I get any mail?"

"NO." Said Petunia.

"Oh. So the witchy Hogwarty schooly thingy was a practical joke in the end."

"I'm joking, Lily! Don't be so depressed. You got 5 more of those letters today."

"Can I have them?"

"NO. I'm waiting for mine."

"Can I look at them?"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I'm waiting for mine."

"But what if you're not a witch, and it's just me?"

"That can't be. We're sisters."

"So?"

"Oh, fine. Here." Petunia shoved the letters in my face.

"Don't be so agitated. Your letter will come soon"

Petunia burst into tears. "And what if it doesn't come? I might be a muggle."

"A Whaty?"

"A muggle. Non-magical."

"How do you know?"

"I read your letter."

"Oh." I skimmed down the lines of calligraphy. "It says here that I have to go to Diagon alley to get all my school items."

"I've never heard of it."

"Ditto (**A/N: This means 'same' or 'I agree')**, but doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Look – the note even comes with what they call a 'portal'. It says that whoever holds on to it at 11:00 EST, they will be transported to Diagon Alley."

"What's the time now?"

"9:00 EST. We've got two hours to prepare. Quick, I'll get out my Halloween costume – the witch hat and cape one – to wear to Diagon Alley."

"Are you kidding? Real-life wizards and witches might not be like that."

"How should you know?"

"Um… I'm your older sister. I always know."

I laughed. "Fine, I won't wear it. But what should I wear? It's not going to be like a normal Westfield's."

"Just wear normal clothes, will you? It'll save you time and thought and energy."

"Good idea. Gosh, you've been full of good ideas today. Do you know why?"

"Of course."

"Spit it out."

"My position's Sister. Older sister. My name is Evans. Petunia Evans."

"Oh shut up." I said, and we both laughed. "You've been watching those James Bond movies again, haven't you?"

Petunia nodded.

"They have a really bad effect on you, you know that?" I said to a hysterical Petunia. "Now… 9:15! I _have_ to get ready."

"It's more than an hour to go! Finish breakfast first, you ding-bat."

"No! It's been 15 minutes since I've found out I have magical powers and I intend to celebrate the occasion."

"By getting ready by more than an hour?"

"Precisely."

"Whatever you say…" Shouted Petunia to a girl that was already halfway up the stairs to her bedroom – me. "Hey Lily!"

"Yeah?"

"What about mum and dad?"

"Can you tell them and ask if we can go to Diagon Alley?"

"No problem."

110 ARGUMENTS LATER… 

"Petunia! I can't find anything to wear."

"I told you a thousand times – wear normal clothes."

"But I don't want to look daggy and muggle-like."

"You worry too much."

"That is true. But what to wear?"

"Your normal clothes!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've already been through this."

"So have I, now decide to wear your normal clothes already!"

"Fine. But it's your fault if I get teased."

"Agreed. I'll come along to take the blame."

"You would?"

"Well, I wouldn't miss it."

"Thankyou so much. You're a legend."

"I know."

"Have you told mum and dad?"

"Yep."

"What did they say?"

"That it's great to have a witch in the family, but they laughed afterwards."

"So they don't believe me?"

"Of course they don't. You didn't believe it at first, remember?"

"Did they say we could go?"

"Yeah. They said that we were old enough to do things on our own now, and to let them sleep in for another hour."

I looked at my watch. "Talking of time, there's only 1 minute left! Where's the portal? I can't find the portal. What am I going to do? My one chance to fit in, gone! My one chance to be…"

"It's alright, I've got it. Now come out of your room."

"You come in. There's no time." Petunia smiled. She thought she knew everything about her younger sister. She stepped in, looking at her watch.

"15-14-13-12…"

I joined in and held the feather (portal). "11-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1"

We were jerked into the sky… Was it the sky? I don't know what it was, but it was pretty interesting and all went by extremely fast. A couple of seconds later we found ourselves at one end of an alley – Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Well, it's the start of a new story, and I need feedback. Should this go on? Should it be a one-shot? Should Petunia's attitude towards Lily change? Should Lily's attitude towards Petunia change? Should their parents be involved? Seriously, say anything that you can think of (that relates, even if in a weird way).**


	2. Welcome to the humble world of witchcraf...

Constant enemies 

**Summary: **Lilly gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister's new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff you recognise. It belongs to JK Rowling. But… anything you don't recognise is mine, and I will rule the world with it! Stands in an evil pose and does an evil laugh Ok. Sane now.

**Chapter 2 – **Welcome to the humble world of witchcraft and wizardry!

"It's awesome, Lily." Said Petunia to someone who was fascinated by her new world and trying not to jump up and down and shout, "WOOHOO!" – me.

"Isn't it just the best thing ever?"

"That's what I just said."

"Ok." I looked down the list of stuff to get. "It says here that I have to get many books for various subjects… A cauldron and a wand. I want to get a wand first."

Petunia shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever"

"Ok. Now… Where do I go to get one?"

"Good question." Petunia pointed at a faded-out shop sign. "What about Olivanders wands?"

"Good enough."

We rushed to the store, opened the door and welcomed the eerie presence of a real magic shop to find that… No one was there.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. My question was answered with the sound of footsteps on the millennium old floorboards.

"Who might you be?" Asked an old man that looked slightly out-of-this-world. Why? Because he was staring down on me with thick round glasses and had a hoarse voice.

Thankfully Petunia stepped in. "She's Lily Evans. And I'm Petunia Evans, her sister."

"Petunia…" mumbled the old man. "You don't have a magical aura to you."

"That's because I'm a muggle."

"Sorry." He apologised "Lily… I have an idea of what wand you might need."

"Can't I choose it for myself?" I asked.

"It is not the wizard that chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses the wizard." He answered.

I was in awe. "Oh. Cool." Then I frowned. "How does a wand choose a wizard?"

The old man smiled, as if he was silently laughing at me. "Oh, you'll know. Now…" He walked down an isle, and pulled out a box. He didn't even look at the cover as he walked briskly back. "How about this one?"

I looked at the wand, and was momentarily disgusted. "Why isn't there a star on the end?"

The man was surprised. "Surely you don't believe the wizard world to be as muggles put it?"

I was ashamed. "No." I mumbled.

"Then try this wand." He offered the black wand to me, and I gladly took it.

"What do I do with it?" I asked.

"Why, wave it around or point it at anything you like." I pointed it at the man. "Not at me! At an object. The door, maybe?"

I did as he suggested, and the door sprouted wings and flew away. "Cool." I commented.

"I think that might be the right wand for you. Light Manchester, with a hair of a hippogriff. Very flexible wand, that is. Consider yourself lucky. It normally only chooses great wizards and witches."

I glanced at Petunia, who was longingly staring at my wand. "Petunia?" I asked.

She came out of her stance. "Yes? Oh, I was just admiring your wand and the fact that you're a witch." I saw a bead of hidden jealousy trickle down her face, and said nothing.

The man talked, and we recognised his being in the room. "That will be 15 galleons, please."

"15 what?"

"Galleons." The man repeated. "Oh… You have muggle money. You need to go to Gringotts, to start a bank account and exchange your money."

Petunia couldn't resist. "I'll go. Lily, you stay here."

"Whatever."

Petunia raced out the door, to return shortly. She turned to the old man. "Where is it?"

"Right up the end of Diagon Alley. Biggest building you can see."

"Thanks. Bye!" She rushed out again.

A FEW MINUTES LATER… 

"So, what's up next? Books, cauldron, uniform or…"

"Cat, owl or frog?"

Petunia inhaled… Deeply. "Yes." She exhaled, and inhaled again. "So… What _is _up next?"

"Can I go get my…" I looked at the description of the cauldron I needed to get. "Pewter cauldron?"

"Why don't you get that while I get all your books?"

"Seems fine to me."

"Ok. Meet you at the broomstick shop"

"Where's that?"

"It's the shop with the most window shoppers." Petunia pointed up the road. "That-a-way."

"Right. Window shoppers, up the road."

"Yup."

"See you then."

"Bye."

Petunia raced off, enjoying everything she could. I knew that she was jealous, but that wore off when she was actually out there, in the wizard world by herself. I was happy for my older sister as I headed towards a shop with a sign that had faded out, but the picture was clear – a cauldron. In the window I saw a solid gold one, then a solid diamond. I inhaled deeply as I restrained myself from buying them. 'You're not that rich' I reminded myself.

I entered the shop and immediately found a pewter cauldron. There was a price underneath it – 30 galleons. I looked in my muggle purse and found that I had exactly 60 galleons and 3 sickles left. Perfect.

A rather thin and gangly looking woman came. "Oh, are you starting school this year? Then I suppose you'll be needing a pewter cauldron."

I nodded my head.

"That'll be 30 galleons."

I handed her the money, and she minimized the cauldron with a spell that I didn't really hear, then put it in an envelope. She got out a quill. "What school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts. Why?"

"So I can send your cauldron there, of course!"

"Don't I get it?"

"Of course not. Did you think that you would have to lug your cauldron all the way to home, then to school? Certainly not."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok." She moved closer. "By the way, your teacher's a bit touchy. His name's Professor Scrimy, and mind you don't mock his name."

"No problem." I whispered.

The lady winked. "Now, off to get your other items."

"Bye."

I left the shop and looked around. There. A little way up the road was the uniform shop. I hurried there to find many other people, my size, that were being measured. I entered the shop and almost immediately a rather plump-looking lady walked up to me. "Sit on a chair and I'll be with you in a minute."

I did so. There was someone next to me that smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're muggle born, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Pure-born always know where to go and what to do."

"Oh really? And who might you be?"

"James Potter." Answered the scruffy-looking boy.

"Lily Evans." We shook hands, and stopped being shy of each other. Instantly friends.

"So… are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts."

I laughed. "Really? What a coincidence. Well, seeing as you're a pure-blood, you should know what it's like."

"Well, mum reckons that it's a wonderful place, and dad agrees with her. What the best thing about Hogwarts is that Albus Dumbledore himself is headmaster."

"Albus who?"

"Albus Dumbledore. He's the greatest wizard of all time. He's the only wizard who you-know-who's afraid of."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you-know-who is."

James seemed very happy to help, and extremely chatty. "Well, he's the darkest wizard of our age." A tremor had entered his voice, and he was speaking quietly. "He goes around killing people for fun, so he's not someone that you want to meet… He'd be the last person you'd see."

Fear of you-know-who was installed immediately, followed by curiosity. "What's his real name?"

"No-one says his name, as it brings back many bad memories. I'll tell you. It's Vol…"

"Vol?"

He lowered his voice even more. "Voldemort."

Luckily, I wasn't stupid, and didn't say the name out aloud. "Scary name." I commented.

"Ok. Time for measuring." Said the plump woman to James. "Come this way please." James went with her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"See you at Hogwarts"

"Ditto."

"What?"

"See you there."

"Oh."

After a while, the woman came back. "Your turn."

I followed her into the measuring room.

"Arms up." Said the woman as she got out her measuring tape.

"Ok, now what school are you going to?"

"Hogwarts."

"Righto." The woman started to take measurements, pausing now and then to write them down on parchment. After the process, she waved her wand, and my robes appeared. "You'll need 3 pairs, which will be 20 galleons."

"Here you go." I handed her the money.

"And here you go." She handed me my robes.

I left the shop and raced up the road to the broomstick shop. Petunia was right – it did have the most window shoppers.

"Wow. The new Comet 260! I wish I had one." Commented one of them.

"In your dreams." Commented another.

I spotted Petunia, who spotted me at precisely the same moment. I ran over, and she waved.

"How did it go?"

Petunia was beaming. "Excellently."

"What're you so cocky about?"

"This." Petunia lifted a funny-looking piece of luggage, and revealed to me…

"An owl? Wow. But, Petunia. You don't need one, do you?"

"It's yours, silly!"

"OH. Wow. Really?"

"Yup."

I hugged my sister. "THANKYOU SO MUCH!"

As I hugged Petunia, I spotted James, who was triumphantly coming out of the broomstick shop, with a broomstick.

'Hey, how'd he get one?' I asked myself. 'They're at least 200 galleons. He must be pretty rich to afford that.' I released Petunia.

"Well, it's yours."

"What's its name?"

"Your choice."

"No, you choose."

"Fine. Smudge."

"What about Bella?"

"It's a boy!"

"Oh. Smudge it is."

"Do you want to go home now? It's nearly 1 o'clock."

"The portkey! Do you have it?"

Petunia fished around her pockets. "Yup." She pulled it out. I held on to all my luggage – Smudge, my robes and my wand and Petunia held onto my books.

We were jolted back home, and I breathed a sigh of amazement.

**A/N: 2nd chapter done. How was it? Any feedback is good feedback. The button in the left hand bottom corner labelled 'submit review' is waiting.**


	3. A sudden change of heart

Constant enemies 

**Summary: **Lily gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister's new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff you recognise. It belongs to JK Rowling. But… anything you don't recognise is mine, and I will rule the world with it! Stands in an evil pose and does an evil laugh Ok. Sane now.

A/N: Just a few things… 

**Miss Prewett – **Thankyou for reviewing (and editing) this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter (although you've already read it).

**Elsiegirl – **Thanks 4 reviewing! Hope u like this chapter!

TO ALL YOU OTHER READERS… 

You really should review 'cause I know you're reading this!

Chapter 3 – A sudden change of heart BACK HOME… 

"So… Having fun?" Petunia asked sarcastically.

"What a stupid question! Of course! I'm going to Hogwarts… because I'm a witch! Who's not going to be exited?"

"Me," Said a slightly aggravated voice.

I looked at Petunia, who was glaring at me. "What? I can't help it if you are a muggle." I bit my lip. 'Stupid Lily!' I roared in my head. I should have never said that.

Petunia rounded on me, and stretched her long neck, making herself look much, much taller than me. "I'm your older sister. I should be the witch. I deserve it. What have you done?"

I was scared. "I… I…"

"You what? You did nothing! All my life I have had to work hard for everything, while you easily passed all your years with higher grades than what I had got. And then you found out you were a witch. You're a big hit there at the wizarding world, aren't you? You and your boyfriend."

I was confused. "Who?"

"The guy you 'met' at the tailoring shop."

"Oh… Him! Petunia, he just happened to be there. I can't even remember how we started to talk…"

"BUT YOU STILL DID, DIDN'T YOU?"

I heard the car backing into the driveway. 'Just a little while longer…' I thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?"

I realised I had been, and wiped any further expression away. The key was being turned in the lock…

Petunia instantly calmed down. "So… that plan didn't work now, did it? Mum and dad are back, and I'm calmly talking to you."

I tried not to get angry at Petunia. "Yes, that's right. I AM smarter than you. The letter WAS sent to the wrong person. WASN'T it?" Petunia had, by now, gotten me into the corner of my bedroom.

I nodded my head, terrified.

"Now, you're going to tell mum and dad just that, won't you?"

I nodded again.

"We're home!" Shouted mum from downstairs. "Anybody there?"

"Yup!" Shouted Petunia. "Just remember what I said." Petunia muttered, ordering me to do so.

My head had become a ship in stormy weather, bobbing up and down with so much movement that I thought it would fall off. Then again, in the magical world, that _just_ might happen.

I heard footsteps, and realised that it was dad running up the stairs. When he reached the top, I heard him say in-between breaths something about being sorry, that they never should have disbelieved me in the first place, and that they were very happy that I actually was a witch.

Petunia looked at me from her new great height, daring me to not go along to her plan. "Actually, it's Petunia that's the witch. The letter got messed up. We got an explanation letter this afternoon."

Dad, once again, was in disbelief. "I seriously doubt that magic could make a mistake. Then again, congratulations Petunia!"

Mum had, by now, made it up the stairs. "Petunia's the witch?" She looked at the two of us, and knew at once that it wasn't true. Smiling broadly, she said, "well done, Petunia."

Long neck (My new nickname for Petunia) decided to take the compliment. "Why, thanks. Who knew?" She put on a modest mask. Only mum and I knew what was behind it.

I ran away, and climbed up our backyard tree. 'I still have my wand,' I thought in between sobs. I pulled it out of my pocket and willed Petunia dead as I looked at it.

Far away, I heard a scream. My attitude instantly changed. I raced into our house and up the stairs to find Petunia alive.

But, oh did she have a case of the sneezes! "AAAAAAAACHOOO!" She yelled, bashing herself against the wall in force. She saw me. "I'M GOING TO… AAAAAAAAACHOO! KILL YOU… AAAAACHOOOO! …YOU MURDEROUS NO-GOOD…. AAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOO! …WITCH!"

I smiled. "Do you need any help?" I innocently asked.

"WHAT DOES…. AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO! …IT LOOK LIKE?"

"Well, it looks like you need some rest. You have a violent case of the sneezes."

"JUST STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

"Why?" My smile had taking the form of a revengeful snigger.

"I'LL LET YOU BE… AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO! …THE WITCH AGAIN."

"Fine." I willed her to be fine. And she was.

"Thanks, Lily."

"Anytime." I grinned.

"Oh, shut up."

"Or what?"

"OR…" Petunia stopped herself. "Nothing."

"Now go tell mum and dad."

"Fine." Petunia spat at me and ran off to tell the truth.

Go the younger sister. Go me.


	4. The train to la la land

Constant enemies 

**Summary: **Lily gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister's new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff you recognise. It belongs to JK Rowling. But… anything you don't recognise is mine, and I will rule the world with it! Stands in an evil pose and does an evil laugh Ok. Sane now.

**Chapter 4 – **The train to la la land…

"Oh, do you want to go to Hogwarts?" I said in a slightly mean sarcastic voice to Petunia, who was briskly walking next to me in complete silence. Obviously sulking.

"Oh, you have your fun." She remarked, trying to sound as big and strong as she could in her state of mind.

She had agreed to accompany me to Hogwarts Express with mum. I don't know why, but she seemed happy to come. Not normally, mind you. I know she's up to something, but I can't put my finger on it… Anyhow, back on schedule.

"Now, Lily, I want you to be nice to everyone. Don't push, don't shove and be polite. No scary stuff, right?"

I smiled, and nodded my head. "Right."

Mum continued. "And as for _you, _Petunia. I want to hear of nothing after this trip. Nothing whatsoever. You're lucky you have a sister. Some people would love to have a sister, so just be grateful…"

I had to intervene, and save Petunia. "Mum, it's alright. She gets the point. She's not stupid, you know."

Petunia took offence. "Says who? You never know. I'm a muggle. Non-magical. A dud. Never able to use magic."

Mum rubbed her back. "Oh, it's ok sweetie."

"I'm 13, mum."

Mum wasn't stupid. "Yes, I know. It's embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Yup." We both answered.

"But why? I don't get your generation…"

"Platform 9! Where's 9 34?" I asked.

"There's platform… 10. And there's platform… 9" Mum said.

Petunia really was quite brainy. "Well, maybe if you run into the wall, it'll work?"

I scoffed, but mum was enthusiastic enough. "Right then. Let's try that, shall we?" And with that, mum ran full-on into the wall… And through the wall.

She came back through. "Good work, Petunia."

I spotted James, and suddenly had an urge to leave. "Hurry! The train's going to leave in 10 minutes. I'd better get acquainted."

"You're right." Said mum.

Petunia saw through it, but caught my look and said nothing. She did follow my line of eyesight, and soon enough it caught mum's attention. "What are you looking at dear?"

Petunia smirked. "Lily's…" She glanced at me and changed her sentence "fellow wizard. One of them. Possibly. Yup, that's definitely one."

"How do you know?" Mum started to stare.

How rude! Moreover, how embarrassing!

"Well, it's pretty obvious. He's carrying a broomstick, has an owl in a cage and has a large rollie-bag, probably full of wizard stuff."

"Why, you're right. Well spotted. Maybe he can be your friend on the train."

"He's a _boy_." I said.

"He's a _wizard_." Petunia corrected, loving every bit of the episode that mum had created.

"He's an expert on everything you'll probably know. Excuse me?" Mum shouted. Maybe she wasn't so smart after all…

James at me. "Yes?"

"Can you take my daughter on the train? She's muggle-born, and she won't know much at school."

I rolled my eyes, but James didn't see that. All he was looking at was my hair, which had been put back in a lazy ponytail as oppose to the day I first saw him, when had been curled and worn out.

"Excuse me? I'm talking to you."

He came out of his trance. "Yes, oh, yes, certainly."

He rushed over to where we were standing. "So, I guess you're wondering how to get in. Well, all you do is…"

Petunia butted in. "…Walk through the wall. I figured it out."

James was astonished. "You did? And you are…"

"Petunia Evans, Lily's sister."

"Oh." He wasn't interested. She was, after all, a _muggle_.

I, however, was a witch. A real life witch. And he was a wizard, arranged to be my guide for the Hogwarts Express by my mum.

"So," he offered me his arm like a gentlemen, "shall we go?"

"Why not?" I replied.

And we went off into the sunrise and lived happily ever after… I wish.

We went into the barrier, and he persisted on holding on to my arm. "You can let go now." I said as I tried so get on the train.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I like you."

"We've met twice!"

"So?"

"You're a… happy-go-lucky guy!"

"So?"

"I don't like happy-go-lucky guys."

"Why?"

"I'm not a happy-go-lucky girl."

"So?"

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I did what I had done to Petunia many times before – manoeuvred myself so that I had both his arms behind his back, and my knee on his shoulder. "That's why." I replied triumphantly.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Said another boy. He looked like James, but he was thinner and had longer hair.

"What's he done to you?" Asked the person behind him, who was slightly scarred and again, thinner as a result of it.

"Yeah." Said a short, plump boy.

"Well…" I stood up. "He's been refusing to let go on my arm."

"You should consider it a compliment." James said.

"Hi. I'm Sirius." Said the boy with the longer hair.

"Remus." Said the scarred boy.

"Peter." Said the short boy.

"Lily." I said.

"Broken-back." Said James.

"Fixed back." Said Remus as he waved his wand, fixing James' back.

"Thanks. So… I'll leave you alone…"

And they walked away.

Just as I turned and sat down in a half-full carriage… ("Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full" "Sure!") The whistle blew.

"So… Hi. I'm Lily."

"Patricia – call me Pat"

"Josephine – call me Joey"

"Molly – call me Molly" (Laughter)

"So… Are you all going in to first year?"

"Yup"

"Good."

And so the Bludgers (name of our friendship group) was formed.

30 Bertie Bots every flavour beans later… Each…

"FIRS' YEARS! ALL FIRS' YEARS HERE! FIRS' YEARS!"

"Well, we better be going…" I suggested.

"Yeah."

As we all stepped off the train (two at a time!), we spotted a large man, who I _thought _was a giant, who as I found out later was called Hagrid. He didn't even look over 30. How could he have been enrolled as a staff member? I looked up, and he smiled back.

"Long story." He said, as if reading my mind.

"Oh." The giant resumed his role as a guide and looked at the crowd he had managed to gather.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY! FOLLOW ME PLEASE!"

We followed the giant, around a corner to…

I looked over to a large, no, gigantic lake. Some small boats, large enough to fit 4 people were 'waiting' for us.

"This is so cool" I commented to the bludgers.

"Magical." Said Pat.

"Wicked." Said Molly.

"Duh!" Said Joey.

"EVERYONE IN THE BOATS PLEASE! 4 TO A BOAT. WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, COME ON!"

"Again: so cool." I repeated.

"You already said that!" Joey said.

**A/N: Another chapter up, more reviews needed… NOW! No, wait… Come back, sit down and read your computer screen. That's it… Now… Please review. You have read, now please review. Review. Puts on a spooky voice Revieeeeeewwwwwwwwww!**


	5. Hoggy woggy GET OFF! PIG!

There's always an enemy 

**Summary: **Lilly gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister's new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff you recognise. It belongs to JK Rowling. But… anything you don't recognise is mine, and I will rule the world with it! Stands in an evil pose and does an evil laugh Ok. Sane now.

**Chapter 5: Hoggy-woggy… Get off, pig!**

After we all got onto the boat, they (magically) glided across the glistening lake. It _should _have lasted longer. When it was over, there were many sighs and sounds of "Oh!" and "Again again!" for those who had watched tellytubbies.

"Well, you're popular." Joey commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I really had no idea.

"What do you mean, what do you mean? Tall dark and handsome at 3 o'clock. Staring at you the whole boat ride." Pat said.

I didn't need to look. "Potter."

"Yes…" Molly wasn't satisfied. "And…"

"James." I said, regretting that day.

"Yes?" He thought I was talking to him.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"But you said my name!"

"And?"

"That means you were talking either to me or about me."

I could hear the muffled giggles of my friends and continued. "Well, you see…" I dragged Joey in front, "She caught you looking at me."

"Yes, I know. Anything wrong with that?"

"Well, for starters, it's exceptionally rude. Secondly, there are many more witches around the place that I am sure more worthy. I almost broke your arm, remember?"

He nodded his head. "Well, you're the only redhead."

I snapped, "What did you call me?"

"I said you were just the only…"

"The only what?"

"Redhead."

"Well, Potter… For your information I take great offence at being called that, and Molly…" I dragged her beside me. "Also has 'red' hair. So does that wizard over there…" I pointed to a scruffy-looking boy with a scruffy looking owl and scruffy looking clothes.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Hi. Can you please explain to Potter here that I am not the only 'red-head' in 1st year?"

"Well…"

James tried to be innocent and calm. "Well, I think that what Arthur Weasley wanted to say was that he was also attracted to red-heads. That's why you're the only one, Lily. Molly's taken."

Molly looked at Arthur, then at James. "You're sick, James. Real sick. I haven't even met this person", she pointed at Arthur, "And I'm sure nothing that you've said about him is true, not one little bit."

"Well…" Arthur was suddenly pigeon-toed (toes in) and had developed a liking for his shoes.

I was shaking my head. "No way."

"Well, it looks like you guys are both hotcakes…"

"Shut up Joey. This is scary." Pat said.

"Ok…" I started.

"We're going to ignore you two for the rest of schooling and get on with our lives, aren't we Lily?"

"Why of course, Molly…"

"So we're just going to walk over here…"

"And join the rest of the year, who are lined up to be sorted!"

With that the Bludgers ran off to the front of the long line that had formed. As we were running away, Joey came up with a witty remark…

"And may we be a constant bludger in your lives…"

Pat tagged on, "As we bludge through school while you struggle."

"So Bye!" Joey again.

A FEW MINUTES LATER… 

I had made my mind up. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

So had Molly. "I want to be with Lily."

So had Joey. "What about Hufflepuff? I'd seem clever to them…"

And so had Pat. "NO – Gryffindor all the way."

Mrs McGonagall opened the doors wide and I could see the great hall. It was certainly great. "They're ready for you now… Single file, please. You will be sorted."

Everyone pushed into the line, and some snotty looking kid cut in the front. Later on I learnt his name was Lucius Malfoy.

The sorting ceremony began. "Beatrice Boley."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Yulen Crust"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lily Evans"

"GRYFFINDOR!" ("Yeah!" "Whoohoo!" "Go you, Lily.")

"Molly Ribbon"

"GRYFFINDOR!" ("hi!")

"Patrice Taylor"

"GRYFFINDOR!" ("omgosh omgosh omgosh")

"Josephine Wubner"

"GRYFFIINDOR!" ("Of course I'd get in, you poofs!")

"Lucius Malfoy"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Vincent Crabbe"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Gregory Goyle"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Daniel Turner"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Natalie Demon"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Felicity Green"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the sorting went on…

"James Potter!" ("I'll die if he goes in Gryffindor. He's a stupid, pig-headed prat!")

"GRYFFINDOR!" (Many sounds of death)

"Peter Pettigrew"

"HU… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sirius Black"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Last one… Remus Lupin"

"RA… GRYFFINDOR!"

After the sorting had finished, Professor Dippet stood up. "I welcome you all here to Hogwarts for another year of learning. I'm not going to say much, so… Dig in, as you all say."

Food appeared at all the tables.

"Cool"

"Wow"

"Wicked"

"Food!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER… 

"I ate too much."

"My stomach hurts."

"Can we go to dorms now?"

"All of the above…"

"WE WILL ALL GO TO OUR DORMITRIES NOW SO YOU CAN SETTLE IN… FOLLOW THE PREFECTS!"

"Speak of the devil…"

"And he will come…"

"So…" I stood up. "Lets get a move on, girls!" (many goans).

"Do we have to?" Pat asked.

"Of course!" Joey was enthusiastic as always.

"I wanna see the dorms. I wanna see the dorms!" (Molly)

We all stood up and followed Rowan Theodore, who was a prefect. Soon we found ourselves at the bottom of a farm of stairs. It was! There were stairs everywhere! They were always moving, always changing. I turned to Molly. "Oh My Gosh…"

She responded. "Yup."

"What I was going to say!" (Joey)

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Lets pick one!" Pat looked around.   
"That one! If we run fast enough, we might be able to make it to that stair over there… And then we will get to the fat lady in… 2.48 minutes."

We all stared at Pat. "Well, we know that a certain someone is going to take up arithmetic, eh?"

"How'd you know?""

We all rolled our eyes.

"Oh."

"Ready… Steady… Go!" We all ran to the nearest staircase, running up the stairs and ahead of the prefect. ("Oi! Get back here!") We finally managed to get up to the Fat lady.

"Um…" (Pat)

"Not so god in the cracking-codes department, eh?"

"Oh, shut up Lily.

"What?"

"So…" Joey turned to the woman "Can we get in… Please?"

"NO. I know you're in Gryffindor, but a password is necessary. No, wait – there isn't one. It's normally what the prefect can make up every half term… So I guess you can make it up." The woman smiled, and we smiled back.

I was enthralled. "How about – putridpotter?"

"NO! I won't allow it. Potter sucks?" (Joey)

"Potter the prat?" (Molly)

"Arithmaticpat?" (Pat)

"Well, I like potter the prat. We'll take that one, and it will last until half term." (the fat lady)

She swung open, and we jumped inside. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Once inside, we started to make up a secret handshake. Jump, twist, clap, snap, flip (flip your hair), tun around, touch the ground and put your hands in the middle. "ThhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE BLUDGERS!"

**A/N; Another chapter, guys…. Sorry about the time space. I'm on holidays for a week, and after there will be regular updtes (one every 4 days approx.) So,… REVIEW! Please….**


	6. settlin' in

There's always an enemy 

**Summary: **Lily gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister's new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff you recognise. It belongs to JK Rowling. But… anything you don't recognise is mine, and I will rule the world with it! Stands in an evil pose and does an evil laugh Ok. Sane now.

**Chapter 6 – Settlin' in…**

"Well, that's 1 for the Bludgers, 0 for Potter, and his friends."

"Wahoo!"

"Score!"

"Lets go to our dorms before anyone sees us…"

I had to disagree. "No- no one else knows the password."

Outside we heard many sounds of disappointment…. ("Oi, open he door!" "Not without a password!" "Well, what is the password then?")

"You go."

"Why me?" Asked Pat.

"Because you're the most sensible out of us", said Molly.

"Ok, I'll go." Pat turned and started to walk towards the door. We hid ourselves behind chairs and giggled. Pat turned around. "Hey, GUYS!" More giggling. "You really were right – you _are really_ insane!" She walked briskly to the door, when suddenly…

"FINE! I WILL TELL YOU THE PASSWORD. IT IS… POTTER THE PRAT!"

"Potter the prat?"

There were many murmurs, as the password was so weird until the prefect said, "Ok. Potter the prat."

The door swung open, and Pat was left in the spotlight. Coincidentally enough, James could see her, and stormed in. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO _YOU_! AS SOON AS I LEARN SOME", he looked around and noticed everyone staring at him, "As soon as I learn some hexes, watch out, Pat. 'Cause I'm always going to be watching you."

"Can you watch both of us?" Molly asked, stepping out into the spotlight. Molly, the responsible and organised one.

"What? You two were in this together?"

"Us THREE, you mean." (Me)

"Us four", Joey finally admitted herself. Joey – the fun one, the humorous one, the one who didn't like the blame.

"WHAT? Oh Great! So all of the Bludgers are after me. Like I need any _more_ attention! Remus, Peter, Sirius, help me out here?"

"Ok", Sirius was the first to step in. "We're in a group too, you know. Four on four. Comprehend?"

"Comprehended." (Me) I guess I was the leader of the Bludgers.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Later, when we were settling in to our dorm, Joey tugged on my arm. "You really like him, don't you?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, nothing. It just says in the latest issue of Witch weekly that people who fight like each other." She just _had _to have a spare copy. Joey pulled it out, and opened it up to the exact page. "See? The more you fight with someone, the more you care about them."

"Well, that doesn't apply to me – I pointed to the next passage. "And I quote – This only applies to boys, who try to look tough and brave for…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up Joey." (Pat)

"No way."(Molly)

"Potter likes me? What a stupid idea. It's only a magazine."

"We'll see, Lily, we'll see." We looked forward, and James appeared out of thin air."

"James! You really need to stop nosing around." (Molly)

"One day you might go out with this young, dazzling, beautiful…"

"Shut up Joey" (Me)

"…Witch. Ever think about that?"

"Oh, sod off."

"No." (Me)

"Why not?"

"Because you are in the girls' dorms, if you hadn't noticed." (Joey)

"Oh." He disappeared.

"By the way, nice invisibility cloak" (Pat)

"PAT!" (all)

James appeared again. "What?"

"Never mind. Bye! Go away!" (Joey)

"I am NOT sharing my cloak with you."

"Not the point." (Molly)

"Do you un-der-stand En-glish?" (Me)

He disappeared, and we saw the door open and shut.

"Tomorrow, first lesson… Transfiguration with Professor MacGonagall."

"Thanks Pat. I feel like sleeping. Who's with me?" (Many enthusiastic replies – "ME!" "Oh, I couldn't have thought of a better idea" "Of course!")

"Ok. Peace and quiet for the Bludgers, aka the 1st year girlies of Gryffindor!"

"Shut up Joey"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Night"

"See you in the morning."

"Night all."

A/N: That was a short chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting. I _have _replied to them, so after you've reviewed (again). nudge nudge wink wink Getting a hint here? 


	7. Why is he better thn me?

There's always an enemy 

**Summary: **Lily gets a letter to Hogwarts, which leads to many things… A new school, her sister's new attitude and newfound enemy… R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff you recognise. It belongs to JK Rowling. But… anything you don't recognise is mine, and I will rule the world with it! Stands in an evil pose and does an evil laugh Ok. Sane now.

Chapter 7 – Why is he better than me? 

Today was going to be double transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, herbology and double flying class

So first up was transfiguration. I got to go _right _on the wizard stuff with the changing of the… teapot.

I looked at the one in front of me. "Now, to change your teapot into a mouse… Everyone, get out your wands. Now practice this wand movement with me. Up and jab. Be careful not to jab anyone in the eye, or you will be sent to detention on the first school day. Ok, so up… and jab….."

We all practiced this. Malfoy, crabbe and Goyle mimed jabbing their wands into the four's eyes. The four being our archenemies. Need I say more? This was when they were doing the same to us and we to them.

"Ok. That's enough. Now, the incantation. Everyone repeat, ad mousus."

There was a unanimous drone, then breaking into many different people talking at different times.

"Very good. You now have until the whole class has successfully transformed their teapot into a mouse. Or, if it takes too long, until the end of the lesson."

Just as she finished speaking, James moved his wand, saying the incantation and was successful. I, who was not going to be out smartened in the first lesson by my enemy, so I tried.

And tried again.

And again.

"Need any help there, Lily?"

"Not on my life!"

McGonagall saw us. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"Yes. Yes. By all means. Please?" (me)

"No. Definitely not. Can I help Lily? She's having trouble" (James)

"Why of course, James. In fact, for this week, can you look after Lily? She's muggle-born, and doesn't know much."

"Sure."

Question to self: WHY is James ALWAYS picked out to help me? Answer to self: Because He asks for it.

Discussion goes on… Why does he like me? I hate him! He's so mean to me and fights with me all the time. But that's what Joey's magazine said. If they fight, they like. But that can't be possible! How can he possibly like me?

My hair! It's red. He said he liked red heads. Why not Molly then? She's taken by Arthur Weasley. But he hasn't said anything! Well, I haven't said anything either! I can tell a crush when I see one. Will I tell her? NO! Don't spoil it for Arthur. You know how shy he is!

"So. It's up and jab, not up and jab jab jab. Next, it's ad M_ou_sis, not ad Moosis. Get them right, and you should be fine."

I went by James's advice. I accepted that he liked me, but told myself that if we have a fight, he's going to have to say it or leave me well enough alone! I did what James said, and my teapot grew a tail…

Then some ears…

Then a furry body, much like a rat.

"I did it!" I looked down. In my celebration, I had managed to stand up, causing everyone to look at me and laugh. As for my friends, they stared and tried not to laugh.

They really need some self – control. The Bludgers exploded, and rolled around on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"That is enough!" said MacGonnagal.

LATER, IN CHARMS…

"It's swish and flick, moron, not swish and jab. Get that right, and you should be fine." That voice, surprisingly enough, was me. The one who I was talking to… James!

He did so (with the words), and his feather floated.

"Well done."

"Well, the tables have turned…"

"Listen, James. I'll help you with charms if you promise to leave me and the Bludgers alone prankwise."

"Deal"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear on one day of being petrified?"

"Yes"

"Then it's a deal."

**A/N: This is just a chapter to show what happens during class, and some other friendship stuff… Tell me how it went… Oh – and I've answered your reviews, so check that out too.**


End file.
